The Feel of Flowers
by trutenor
Summary: Co-written with Denice. Sakura Kasugano and Kei Chitose have been childhood friends for the longest time, and would do anything for each other, no matter what. However, as the two find themselves in the middle of a quarrel with the infamous Mizuryu-Dan, their entire ordeal brings out new emotions and troubles the pair never would've predicted in their wildest dreams...
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present another classic brought back from the past (don't worry, I'm going to write some new stuff as well)!

To this day, "Union of Rivals" is one of my favorite fanfiction stories that I have ever written. It seemed to do everything right for me. Deep writing style, and a plausible plot, while keeping the primary cast in character to the best of my interpretation (sexual preferences aside of course). And the people that read it (both while I was writing it, and the people that have read the finished product) have enjoyed it. I say thank you to you all!

After I finished Union of Rivals, I had considered writing a sequel, but couldn't think of a plot at the time (but I am in the process of a sequel now!), but still had a craving for writing more Sakura yuri. I then started asking myself what other plausible situations were there? The only other girl that seemed realistic enough was Sakura's best friend Kei Chitose...

Besides adding Kei to the mix, there was something else new that I wanted to attempt trying...writing a fic with someone. And the only person that I felt would be up to the task was my good buddy Denice...

Denice is one of my closest friends...and his writing style was also the closest to mine. In addition, he was also a Sakura fanboy, so I knew that this was going to be good. I let De handle Sakura, while I went towards the more difficult task of writing for a character that hadn't been written about, Kei.

Currently, there are only three chapters. Denice and I have talked over the years of continuing this story (and I remember seeing a preview of a fourth chapter he had years ago), and the possibility is still open. I could finish the story myself, but part of the charm was Denice and I going back and forth and adding on to what the other had written. Writing this story without De just wouldn't be as much fun. But we will see what happens.

So let me know what you think! And be sure to contact Denice and give him your feedback as well! He wrote chapter 2, while I wrote Chapters 1 and 3! Without further ado, enjoy!

"Sakura! Wait up!"

"We can't stop now, Kei! We're gonna be late for school!"

Why do I put up with this? Every day, it's the same thing. I go to Sakura's house every morning, so the two of us can walk to school together, and she is never ready! Her alarm clock never goes off on time, and we always spend the day dashing towards Tamagawa Minami High.

Sometimes my parents wonder why I put up with that "Kasugano" girl. According to them, Sakura is nothing more then a troublemaker, always getting into fights, always late for classes, and just a delinquent. They say that a scholar such as myself shouldn't bother with girls like "her". They say that I can do better, and that I should just forget about Sakura and get on with my life.

My parents were saying that when Sakura and I were in elementary school, and they still say it now, in my senior year of high school. They say that now is the time to really get serious about my future. They "recommend" that I lose Sakura.

But… I can't do that… Sakura is my best friend, and she's always been there for me… except when she is involved in one of her street fights…

I still don't get why she is so interested in street fighting. Ever since she saw the legendary Ansatsuken warrior Ryu defeat Sagat in that Street Fighter tournament many years ago, Sakura has been fighting nonstop, even skipping school for like months to compete in competitions.

Though I do have to admit… Sakura's fighting skills did come in handy at one time…

_It was a couple of years ago… Sakura and I were just let out of school and were heading home…_

_"__A D!" I remembered Sakura groaning, as she looked at a piece of paper from her backpack. " My parents will kill me when they see the grade on this test paper!"_

_"__Maybe you should have studied, Sakura…"_

_"__Come on, Kei! You know me better then that! Studying for test papers are boring! Where is the excitement? The thrill? I'd rather practice my fighting skills!"_

_"__Sigh…"_

_I was once again wondering what I was going to do about Sakura's study habits. Sakura was my best friend, and I wanted her to succeed in life. I didn't want to see her become a dropout._

_"__Don't worry about it, Kei… I'll figure out something…"_

_"__Why don't you just study, Sakura?"_

_"__Because studying is boring!"_

_"__Sakura! You're missing the entire poi—"_

_"__Shh! Kei…I think I heard something…"_

_I thought Sakura was trying to change the subject, but it turns out that she wasn't mistaken. I also started to hear things as we walked by the local convenience store. _

_"__Sakura…what is it?"_

_"__Probably just our imaginations…" Sakura said after a bit. "Let's hurry up and get home."_

_We forgot about what we heard and just continued to walk, but that was probably where we made our first mistake…_

_Out of nowhere, Sakura and I were ambushed and dragged into an alley a couple of blocks away from the store._

_"__Oh yeah…" I heard a masculine voice say as my back was pinned against the alley wall. "I'm gonna get some tonight!"_

_I struggled to open my eyes and look at what was transpiring. I instantly saw three boys who looked like they attended the local college. From the looks of it though, college was not on their minds…_

_"__How's the other one coming along?" I heard that same masculine voice speak again. It turned out that he was also the one pinning me to the wall._

_"__Fresh pussy…" I heard from a second guy that was holding Sakura against the wall. "This will be fun… for me anyway…"_

_"__Hurry up guys!" The third guy spoke who was keeping watch from intruders. "I want my turn too! You two shouldn't get to have all the fun!"_

_"__We played Jan-ken and you lost!" The first guy says again. "Just be patient. We've got all night…"_

_All three guys grin mischievously as the first one turns to me again and starts to lick at my neck._

_Crap, I think to myself as tears start to come out my eyes… Sakura and I are going to be raped tonight… and there is nothing anybody can do to help us…_

_"__Just sit back and enjoy the ride…" My attacker says as he starts to pull down my skirt. "You know you want this too…"_

_No! I don't want this! I want to go home, take a hot shower, eat some dinner, and go to bed! Being sexually assaulted is nowhere on my mind!_

_I look towards Sakura, who is about to face the same predicament as me. It's bad enough that I'm about to face a fate perhaps worse then death, but to see my best friend experience it as well makes this whole moment feel even worse…_

_"__I like the package…" My rapist says as he brushes a finger across my panties. "Now for the sweet candy inside…"_

_"__Help! If anybody can hear me—"_

_"__Shut up!" I hear my rapist say as he slaps my right cheek with his left palm. "If you don't keep quiet, we'll have to kill both of you…"_

_"__Please stop…"_

_My eyes close as I prepare for my body to be tainted. Kei Chitose, you will just have to face facts… Nobody will hear your cries of help… your heart… mind… and body… are all about to be violated…_

_Somebody please stop this…_

_"__Hiyaa!"_

_I open my eyes upon that yell. I look to my left and see Sakura's attacker crumbled on the floor with his hands over his groin area._

_"__Sanouske!" The third guy yells. "What the hell happened?"_

_"__This slut…she kicked me in the nuts…"_

_"__You bitch!" The third guy says as he dashes towards Sakura. "I'll kill you!"_

_"__Go to hell!" Sakura yells as she delivers a jumping sidekick to his face. "You'll pay for what you and your friends tried to do to me and Kei!"_

_"__Sanouske! Toru!" The guy holding me says. " What the fuck is wrong with you two? Don't let this girl take you apart!"_

_"__Big words, coming from a pedophile…" I see Sakura reply back. "Why don't you try to beat me yourself? Or are you too much of a coward!"_

_"__You're dead, bitch…" My attacker says as he lets go of me and goes after Sakura. "Both of you… your pussy wasn't worth it anyway…"_

_"__Sakura!"_

_I had nothing to worry about that night…Sakura beat that man to a pulp with simple karate moves. I was astonished at all that Sakura had accomplished._

_"__Kei!" Sakura says as she grabs my hand. "Let's get out of here!"_

_I quickly pull my skirt back up and follow Sakura out of the alleyway to our homes…our sanctuary…_

…And ever since that day, Sakura has been street fighting more and more. That incident happened to be the proof that Sakura needed that she was cut out to be a decent Street Fighter, so when she heard of a chance to meet her idol Ryu, she immediately wrote a couple of sick notes for me to take to the school nurse to explain her absences. Or if it was summer, Sakura would tell her parents that she was spending it with me, but really go out and find Ryu while leaving letters of her time with me. Sakura would then have me mail the letters to her home so that her parents don't get suspicious. Just recently, Sakura has returned from one of her "trips", only this time, Sakura says that Ryu was being brainwashed by some guy named Bison. Ryu was saved though, thanks to her and another fighter named Ken, and then Sakura and Ryu parted ways.

But now that all of this "Street Fighting" business is done with, maybe now Sakura can settle down and start to study a bit… I mean… we are high school seniors this year. Sakura barely passed her junior year, but this year, she can't afford to goof off as much. If she doesn't shape up fast, then Sakura won't graduate. And if she does graduate, then will Sakura be able to go to college or will she wind up becoming a ronin? *

But…before graduation, we have to worry about getting to school on time…

"Come on Kei! We are almost there! We just need to cross the bridge and we will make it!"

The bridge… Wait a second… I just remembered… The bridge is a shortcut to school. If we take the bridge, we'll make it to school with 10 minutes to spare, but most people avoid the bridge because gangs and ruffians tend to hang out there.

I look over at the bridge. Nobody is there… Just our luck…

Finally… At least for one day, I can make it to class with more then a minute to spare.

"huff… puff… there's the bridge Kei… Let's go… We'll make it to class on time tod—ooof!"

Sakura and I fall down after Sakura bumps into something going across the bridge.

"I'm sorry about that…" Sakura grins as she and I get up from the ground. "But my friend and I are in a hurry. If you'll excuse us please, we really have to cross this bridge to get to school…"

"Heh, heh, heh…" The object that Sakura bumped into grins wickedly as he crosses his arms. "There is a nominal fee for crossing this bridge…"

Taking a look at this man, I see that he has on a pair of shades as well as a blue jacket with the sleeves torn off. Upon closer inspection, I see that on his arms are tattooed blue dragons…

Shimatta! He's a member of the Mizuryu-Dan!

"What kind of "fee" are we talking about?" Sakura questions back, not showing any signs of being intimidated in her voice.

"Simple…" the man responds back. "Let me fuck one of you, then you can both be on your way…"

Just great… Another pervert… Why is it that Sakura and I always seem to run into them at the worst possible moments?

"Sakura…let's just turn back and go the other way…"

"Not a chance, Kei…" Sakura answers. "We've come too far to turn back now. This is our only chance of making it to school on time. Besides…" I now start to worry as I see Sakura smirk. "…I think I can take him…"

"Sakura!" I yell at Sakura as I shake her. "This is a member of the Mizuryu-Dan! Don't you know how dangerous they are? They are known for being like water… calm yet ferocious. And most of the elite members have mastered several different styles of combat!"

"Don't worry about a thing…" Sakura says as she hands me her backpack and puts on her fighting gloves. "He's probably all bark and no bite. I'm not impressed by his intimidation techniques… Not after what I've been through as a Street Fighter. This won't take long…"

"So you want to throw your life away…" The man says as he uncrosses his arms and gets into a fighting stance, "So be it…"

Sakura dashes towards the man and delivers a flying roundhouse kick, but the man blocks the attack with his left arm.

"So you do have some skill…" Sakura says as she examines her opponent. "That means I don't have to hold back now…"

Sakura picks up her speed and throws several punches. Unfortunately, the Mizuryu member continued to block everything that she threw at him. And then, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…

"Itai!"

The Mizuryu member counterattacks with his left fist in Sakura's stomach, then finishes off his attack with a right hook towards her lip.

"Sakura!"

Damnit, why did I let Sakura talk me into taking the bridge?

"Is that all that you've got?" The Mizuryu man mocks Sakura.

"My grandmother hits harder then you…" Sakura says as she gets up from the ground. "Time to end this quickly…"

Sakura attacks again, only this time, she aims more of her attacks towards his legs. The Mizuryu member can't keep up his guard against all of these low attacks, and he fails to block a low kick aimed towards his ankles.

Whenever Sakura connects with a kick to her opponents ankles, it always becomes troublesome for them since Sakura always follows up that attack with a…

"Shouoken!"

As if on cue, Sakura pummels him with several punches before rising to the air with her version of the Dragon Punch. The Mizuryu member drops to the floor with a thud.

"I'm warmed up now…" Sakura says while bouncing up and down in fighting stance.

To her surprise though, the MizuRyu member gets up and runs away.

"You haven't heard the last of the MizuRyu-Dan!" The member says as he dashes off like a baby. "I'll tell my boss about this!"

"Just like I said…" Sakura says as she gives me a thumbs up. "…all bark and no bite…"

Immediately after finishing that statement, Sakura collapses to the ground.

"Sakura!" I yell as I rush over to her fallen body. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Sakura responds back. "He had on a pair of brass knuckles when he hit me…but other than that, nothing major…"

"Don't give me that…" I say as I inspect Sakura's face with my hand. "Sakura… Your lip is bleeding…"

"It's no big deal, Kei! Stop making a big fuss about it! I'm used to injuries!"

I ignore Sakura's remarks as I take a handkerchief out of my backpack and use it to wipe some of the blood off her lip.

"Kei…" Sakura says quietly. "I didn't know you cared…"

"Of course I care Sakura…" I say as I now put my handkerchief back into my backpack. "I care about you more than anyone else I know…"

"I'm glad to have a friend like you around…" Sakura gently says as she brings her right hand up to my left cheek.

"Sakura…" I whisper as I clasp my hands over Sakura's right hand.

What's this feeling that I'm getting inside my body? I'm feeling strange all of the sudden…but this sensation… it feels good…

I close my eyes as I try to savor this moment. Wherever this feeling came from, I sure don't want it to go away.

I don't think I've felt anything like this… Ever…

"Kei…"

"Hm?"

"Don't we have to get to school?'

I look at my watch. We only have 5 minutes left before class.

I help Sakura up from the ground and we dash across the bridge and make it to Tamagawa Minami high with a minute to spare.

So the incident at the bridge is dealt with… but the sensation that is in my body still remains… and it has something to do with Sakura…

Sakura… We have always had a special bond… but is there more to it than that?

Fortunately, Sakura and I made it to class and to our seats just in time. As soon as we sit down, that's when the teacher decides to show up.

"I need one of you to deliver this folder to the principal's office." The teacher starts as he sets down his briefcase. "Darrell Markis…" the teacher says, pointing at the new African American exchange student from America. "Take this folder for me."

"Yes sir." The student says as he gets up from his seat, takes the folder, and leaves the classroom.

"As for the rest of you…" the teacher says, writing some stuff on the chalkboard. "…turn to page 23 in your textbooks and start the assignment."

I open up my book and look at the math assignment. It's easy. I then take out a piece of paper and start writing the answers down.

Upon finishing the last problem, I drop my pencil. I bend over to the ground to pick it up. I then look back at my paper and gasp at what I have wrote.

Even though I know the right answers, I didn't write them down. I didn't even write anything resembling math. Instead, all I wrote was one word repeated several times…

Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…

My god…what is happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

As I mentioned in the authors notes in chapter 1, Denice wrote this chapter, this time from the perspective of Sakura. I go back to Kei in the next chapter. Enjoy...

"Ok, students. Time's up. Hand up your papers to me as I come around to collect them."

Uh-oh...! Wow! That was an hour already? I don't believe this! I only need a few more seconds... Just a few more seconds... Where is he? Ok. He started on the other side of the room. That gives me... a good minute to finish the last 2 math problems. I dig my head into the paper on my desk and read the question as carefully as I can in my mind.

_"__If x=4y+5z-(2+30) and y = 22 and z = 50, then find the value of 2x+17"_

Just what in the heck was I supposed to do with this?! How do people actually DO these types of questions, anyway? It's almost like Greek to me! Oh, boy... Better hurry with the second...

_"__0 multiplied by (-3x+90) is equal to 4. True of false?"_

Hmm... This... doesn't seem so difficult... Let's see... Any number... divided—no! Any number MULTIPLIED by 0 should equal 0! Easy! With confidence I write down the word "false" on my paper and gave it one last look. I filled out a majority of the answers already. All I need now is the one I just skipped and 2 other ones I passed earlier. Shoot... Where's the teacher at? Two isles away!

I'm getting desperate... Ok, Sakura. You got no choice. Time to beg Kei for answers...

"Psst!" I hiss as quietly as I can, my eyes looking out the side of my sockets to look at the corner of her desk, "Kei... I need number 12, 14, and... 35, quick!"

Come on, Kei... You're good at stuff like this... You're my only hope to actually passing this assignment... Huh? Kei?

I slightly turn my head over to my best friend to see her rubbing her pencil eraser furiously across... Huh? Is she rubbing out the ENTIRE PAGE!?

"Kei!" I hush to her, "What are you doing? You're not done yet?"

I hear Kei start to stammer and stutter a response, yet I didn't understand a word she said. I did manage to steal a look from her eyes as she looked at me... then quickly turn away, her eyes planted on her now blank paper. I could feel my forehead sweatdrop. Just what is going on over there?

"Kei!" I call her one last time, my eyes frantically switching from her to the ever approaching doom that haunted me. "I need 12, 14, and 35. Come on!"

"I... S... sorry, Sakura! I... I don't _have_ the answer yet!"

I blinked. Kei...? Kei "Brainiac" Chitose doesn't know the answers yet? Did I hear right?

"Please tell me this is a joke..." I pleaded. The brown-haired girl next to me merely shook her head slowly, trying herself to rush to get her own answers down. I frowned heavily. Oh, boy... Time to take the leap of faith... I quickly jot down some random answers as quickly as I could just before my teacher could get down my isle. As I put in the final number I put my pencil down in the holder and sighed, praying that by some act of heaven that they were right. As my teacher reaches my desk I looked up to his face, who was peering down at me, then my paper. I grab my paper before he could, then handed it personally to him, giving off a nervous smile. He merely gives me a quick smirk then kindly takes it from me. Weird... Normally he wouldn't even grace me with a wink, let alone a smirk. He was normally the first to get on my case about not doing well in school, yet on rare occasions he does try to encourage me. I guess I should be grateful for that. I could have some strict teacher instead for math who bites my and everyone else's head off for making a simple mistake on their homework. Now that I'm done street fighting... I guess I should take as much as I can to heart.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I didn't like going to school... It was the studying that turned me off of my work. I mean... all these hard subjects like calculus and undergraduate biochemistry really fried my brains. The curriculum for Tamagawa Minami was always claimed one of the most prestigious to put young minds to work... in the salt mines. Mine, however, was overworked easily in those classes. I so wish that all classes were like physical education. I LOVE that class. Love it with a passion! No written tests and no studying. All you have to do is apply your body and bam! Easy A! No sweat! To me, that full hour is paradise. Technically, I'm the best in the school in that subject.

Well... I guess I'd better get back into the daily grind, anyways. After I came back from traveling the world, putting my fists to the test, my parents buckled down on me. No more world traveling for me. No more tournaments. No more... well... they did still let me train with my friends, Hinata, Karin, Darrell, and such from other schools... as long as I keep my grades up. Ultimately it was back to the books for me, and really I guess I had to agree. If I was going to get out of the chains that bind me, I had to graduate... but geez! Why was studying so _boring!?_ Well... I guess I'd be better if I took my mind off the subject, because every time I find myself thinking about my travels, I think about... him...

"Excuse me... Ms. Chitose. Time was called already. Please... Your paper."

I glance over to my side to see the class's teacher back around my way, this time on Kei's row. He already took the papers from the first two people in front of her, now it was her turn... Wow... I could practically sense Kei's panic from here. She was busy running the lead to the paper like a storm for the past minute or so, and the sight made me blink. This was totally not like her... She was doing one of my numbers!

"Ms. Chitose..."

After a few more scribbles, Kei reluctantly put her pen down and handed her paper to our teacher. I then looked into her eyes. Hey... What's her deal? It was like she wasn't there, her eyes just off into space... My eyes zoom up to the teacher's face, who stopped at Kei's desk to take a gander at what she wrote. As moments passed, I could clearly see that he was more or less disappointed about whatever my friend put down... I guess it was 20 seconds or so of me just looking at him until he kneeled down to come to Kei's sitting level, grabbing her attention. The two share whispers, too light for me to get the wind of, then she nods... and he goes off to collect the rest of the papers, leaving her to sigh in relief. Now's my chance to figure out just what happened with her...

"Kei..." I whisper again, "what happened back there? Normally you're on top of math and everything else..."

Kei glanced at me through the corner of her eyes... then fully turned her face. Before she did... I caught something on her face...

Is she... blushing...?

"I... I just wasn't... concentrating hard enough on it," she lightly responded. I merely blinked.

"Kei—"

"Ms. Kasugano?"

"EEP!"

I sit up stiffly in my chair at the sudden call of my name. Looking up cautiously from my chair, I could see my teacher's eyes peering at me. I gulped once more...

"H... hee, Mr. Fuji?"

"Can I see you up front at my desk, please? I have a few words for you..."

Oh, boy... What did I do wrong? Did he take glances at everyone's paper as he took them? I sucked up my courage and stood up, following my teacher to the front of the classroom. As I pass, I could catch a few quiet laughs from behind me...

Ok. Here we are... I stop in front of my teacher's desk, my hands politely placed on the front of my skirt, trying to seem as calm as possible. As he sits down, putting the stack of papers down on his desk, he takes out one in particular and puts it down on the desk for me to see. He then reaches into his white shirt... and pulls out the red pen...

I immediately start sweating. Normally he'd do this while everyone would take this time to do something else... and even then he wouldn't call anyone out, even if they were doing worse than me. I must have really bombed it...

"Class, while I'm addressing Sakura, I'd like for you to either take out a book to read or do something quietly with your neighbor. This will only take a few minutes..."

Great. At least there won't be a crowd for this embarrassing moment... As I hear quiet sounds from behind me, Mr. Fuji looks at me without saying a word, then looks at my paper... and starts grading...

With each mark I twitch. It was a good minute of torture, just waiting to see just what he had in store for me. I couldn't bring back another failing paper to my parents... I wouldn't see the light of day for quite some time if I did... outside of school, that is.

After the minute was done, my teacher puts down the pen and then looks at me. I, on the other hand, try to look at what he wrote. Was it good or bad? Come on! I can't take this suspense! Move your arm...!

"Ms. Kasugano..." he calmly calls me, "come over here to my side and see this."

By now I was developing a light sweat on my forehead. I sigh and come close, running my short sleeve across my forehead to clean it off. As I come to the side of the desk, Mr. Fuji holds up the paper I just worked on... At first I just look at it, expecting the worst... but as it sits in, I ease up.

A "C"...

I instantly felt a load fall off my shoulders as I calmed down, holding my hands behind my back and giving a light giggle. It was better than I normally do at stuff like this...

"Sakura, it seems as if you either got lucky with this assignment or you cheated on it, but then again, I rather not think that you did the latter. Now... I wanted to follow me because I want to bring something to your attention."

"Hee?"

"While this grade does boost up your overall somewhat, you still have a way to go to get out of the "D" range. Believe it or not, I'd like to see you graduate, so I got together with a few of the other teachers in which you're having trouble with, and we want to give you an offer you can't refuse. A long story short... Oh... Just a second? Ms. Chitose?"

With that name call, I turn around to see my friend, who looked up from her desk and addressed our teacher.

"Come here," he called, and obediently she did. I keep my eyes on her all throughout her process of getting up from the desk, then walking my way. As she did so, I couldn't help but stare. She really must be having an off day to be looking so... distracted...

"Kei," Mr. Fuji starts, "I'd like to ask you a question."

"Yoroshii..."

"You see here, I've been keeping tabs on your friend here and how over the past week or two she's been slowly getting back up from her bad performance from the past few months. Now, even though this is all good and all, you must realize that there is a good 6 months or so until the end of the school year, and I think it's wise that the earlier we have Sakura up to speed throughout the year, the better, right? I mean, most colleges like to see a strong showing during the senior year, correct?"

Kei nods.

"Now, here's my question. Both of you. Would you be willing to sacrifice an hour or two of your time after school, get together, and study with one another?"

I blink instantly. "What exactly are you-?"

"In short, I'm requesting that you have a tutor to study with, Ms. Kasugano. A "C" is good, yes, but a "B" is better, and if we can pull you up to at least a single "A" grade on a test, I know this will be truly up to the best. Kei here is within the top 5 students of the class, and since you two are so close, I don't see much of a problem. Don't you agree?"

I took a minute to look it over. Technically I guess I didn't have anything better to do... but still, I did want to have a social life after all this cramming and applying... Then again, knowing my parents they aren't going to request it. They are going to demand it.

"Ossharutooridesu, kyouyu," I reply.

"That's nice to hear, Sakura. Seeing you take little pause in that decision really puts a good feeling into this. And you, Kei?"

Once again my focus shifts to her. Well, then. It looks like whatever was bothering her earlier she put to the side. With a firm nod, she made her choice.

"It's settled then. I don't want to seem too strict on your study habits, girls, but just a little suggestion. Take at least 2 days out of the week to get together on this. It's for the best. If Sakura improves, then you can gradually lay off this. If she still needs help, I suggest meeting a bit more often. Understand?"

Both of us nod in reply. Mr. Fuji then dismisses us and the two of us return to our seats. As we sit, I glance at Kei, who is looking back at me.

"Well, then," I chime, "This little arrangement should be fun, now won't it?"

Kei gives me a warm smile and nods again. Before we could carry the moment further, the bell rings... Time to switch classes...

Wow... Today went by rather fast... but not without its tolls. I barely got past biology without sleeping through it. At least I paid some mind to the Japanese class. Luckily for me, my foreign language was a synch, since I'm partnered up with Darrell, the American exchange student for the year. At least with him helping me how to learn English I can pass that class easy. Other than that, nothing too exciting...

Now, as I close my locker and make my way out to the school building, I was faced with the task of some calculus homework... Shoot. It just figured to be the harder problems we get for it. The only positive is that it's the only homework assignment for the night. At least once I'm through with it I can concentrate on some things I can do for fun... but first, I'd better meet Kei at the front of the school. Maybe I'll give this tutoring a shot today.

It wasn't long until I reach the front of the school. My eyes scan the horizon to see any sign of my friend in the yard... Ah! There she is, straight ahead. I grab the strap of my book bag and sprint across the yard, my sights straight on her. As I approach her, she must have sensed my presence, as she stops and turns to face me.

"It's about time you waited up!" I say to her as I skip to a halt on the sidewalk. "I was wondering if I had to tackle you from behind!"

"Sorry. Guess I didn't hear you call me."

"...that's because I didn't call you."

The brunette in front of me blinked a bit and then shook her head. "Oh... That's right."

"Well, where are you off to in such a hurry? I could use your help with this math homework."

"Oh... Yeah, that's right. S... sure, Sakura. I'll help you. Where do you want to go to work at?"

"My house is fine. Come on! While we're on the way we can go on and get something to eat from Ryuhama's*!"

"Ok... That sounds pretty good."

The two of us now begin walking down the street and to a street corner. Technically, Ryuhama's isn't exactly in walking distance. It was a good two miles or so from the school, so to get there our best chance would be the bus, which, luckily, picks up people right around the corner. As Kei and I turn the corner, we manage to see some Tamagawa students already waiting at the stop for the bus. Unfortunately there isn't one in sight, so I guess we have to wait like everyone else...

I slip my book bag off my body and rest my back against the brick wall surrounding the school. I then look at Kei, who simply stands next to me, holding her backpack in her hands in front of her. For a while neither of us talk to one another, so as a result, I find my mind wandering off to what happened earlier today at the bridge. That guy from the Mizuryu-Dan... Man, perverts are so abundant this day and age...

However, it isn't long until my mind forgets about him, and focuses on what happened afterwards... Kei coming over to nurse my wound as I sat on the ground... How she was so caring... Her voice was pretty soft and soothing to my ears as well...

...and how I held her cheek... almost out of instinct...

As I think about the moment and what we said to one another, my body starts to feel... weird. I can't describe it, but... I quickly feel... something from my heart... It was a strange sensation completely new to me. Almost fuzzy. My eyes guide their way to the ground as I tried to figure out what was making me feel this way. I only started thinking about this when... when I thought about...

Kei...

I look over to my side and Kei looked at me. For about a second the both of us merely traded glances then both of us quickly looked away.

Oh, boy... What just happened there? When I looked at her, I felt that same fuzzy feeling grow two fold. How come this didn't happen when I saw her first at the front gate? However... when I did look at her, my heart beat grew just a bit faster... I didn't know what was coming over me... but it sure was... captivating...

I blink out of that sensation once I hear the screeching of tires and the run of a massive motor. My attention draws to the bus stop, where a bus did finally stop.

"Sakura... Let's get on the bus."

"...un..."

Ryuhama's is a rather popular teenage hangout spot in Tokyo. Almost everyday you'd run into students from high schools and junior highs gathering together here to get together and relax after a hard day at school. I've been going here ever since I was in elementary and its one of my favorite hangouts.

Today business seems to be going just as normal. There were at least 5 students representing one of the major high schools from around the area as they sat and conversed. There was a bunch of random things according all around the place. From the moment we unloaded from off the board and went towards the stand, some students were getting autographs from Roberto Mura, who was the star goalie for Gorin High school at a table. On the sidewalk, Darrell Markis was busy conversing with a bunch of guys from Taiyo and Pacific High, most specifically Batsu Ichimonji and Roy Bromwell, who were one of the best fighters in their respective schools. Other than that, other students didn't really ring a bell to me...

"Sakura! Kei! Hey! Over here!"

...except that one. From a table right in front of me sat one of my close childhood friends, Hinata Wakaba, who attended Taiyo High. Over the years the two of us grew really close to one another, especially when we fought against Justice High a few years ago. As usual, she had on her koufuku*, minus her headband and gloves, her book bag right on the table next to the sundae in front of her, already half eaten. After handling the task of putting her spoon down, Hinata joyously gave me and Kei a hug, then sat back down.

"How was school?" she asks us. Kei and I both take a seat next to one another to face her and I spoke in response.

"Boring, as usual... You?"

"It was ok. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. I'm just glad that tomorrow's Saturday. I'm supposed to go see my cousin that day."

"Well, at least you can actually go out of the city. I'm stuck here this weekend. No plans whatsoever..."

Hinata takes another scoop of her sundae and then looks over to Kei.

"How about you? Studying, as usual?"

"Well, sort of. I was going to spend the time tutoring Sakura, if she didn't mind."

"Ah. Did they drag Sakura into having a tutor?"

Kei simply shakes her head. "No. Actually, Sakura chose it on her own right once the subject was brought up."

Hinata's eyes practically grew buggy after hearing that. "Hee?"

"No joking."

Hinata's brown eyes then shot over to my direction. "You can't be the same Sakura that I know..."

I giggle in response. "I should have known you'd react like that. Well, I just thought that, well, you know, my parents would have eventually put me on one, anyway, so I said to myself, 'hey! Might as well beat them to the punch!' Besides, I bet no one would make a better tutor than Kei can."

I then smile at my friend next to me, who, to my surprise, actually starts blushing. "Arigato..."*

"Don't mention it."

"So... are you guys going to get something to eat here or what?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Come on, Kei. I'll treat you."

I then rise up from the table and waited for Kei to get up as well. We once again exchange glances at one another... and I go through that feeling once again. Just what was happening to me? Every time I look at her now, that funny feeling sweeps through me. Even as I said, "I'll treat you," I could recall it starting to build over again. I try to shake it off and lead my friend over to the bar. As we move, I suddenly get another weird feeling... but it wasn't the same crazy feeling I get every time I look at my best friend. This one... was a feeling... like I was being watched...

I keep that in mind as I get to the cashier, who gently smiles at me.

"What'll be your order, ladies?" he asks.

"I'll... have a vanilla ice cream cone," I hear Kei say. After I take a quick glance at it, I make up my mind.

"A large strawberry shake."

"Ok..."

The total rings up on the register and I pay it on the spot. As the worker slips away to get our orders, I try my best not to cloud my mind with all these newfound emotions. Every time I think about it, the more... my body reacts.

"So after this... straight to your home, right?" Kei asks.

I only nod, once again trying to keep my word by looking up to the side of me. It was then that I quickly grew aware of a group of people making their way towards the parlor's direction. Their numbers were pretty big... From here I could clearly make out at least 30 people easy... At least I know why I suddenly had that bad feeling in my stomach...

"Kei..." I whisper, "Don't look now, but I think we have some problems..."

"Huh?" she responds, looking at the same direction as I am, and quickly I hear her gasp. "Oh, no... Don't tell me that's..."

"Yeah... The Mizuryu..." I mutter. "It looks like the guy I beat up earlier today decided to get some playmates..."

"Well, what do we do?"

I barely heard that quote. By now, the members of the gang were practically surrounding the front of the parlor, some with weapons in their hands and ready to use them. Not good... With them in that position, there's no way anyone could make a break for it...

"Alright, everyone front and center!" a yell from directly in front of the store, "and I mean NOW!"

A loud murmur from the students arouse over that demand as people quickly grew confused and afraid of what was going on. Only after about 5 seconds of it, another dominant yell goes through the air.

"ENOUGH! The chat stops here! Listen up! The one known as Kasugano Sakura! I know you're here! Show yourself immediately!"

Oh, boy... Whoever this person is, it sounds like the leader of the gang... I heave a sigh and take one step forward...

"Sakura, don't..."

I suddenly feel Kei's hand grab my arm, stopping me from moving forward. I turn to face her to see her with a very unpleasant look on her face...

"Please... Don't go out there. You know what's going to happen to you if you do..."

"Not really, but I know for a fact what'll happen if I don't go out there. Someone's going to get hurt and all because of me if I don't..."

"Sakura..." Kei's voice is much more concerned and pleading now, "I'm begging you. Earlier this morning you had your hands full with just one member. Here there has to be around 50!"

"I don't have much of a choice, Kei!"

"Sakura! Listen to reason! You didn't just beat up a member of the Mizuryu today. You disrespected their image! They're going to make sure you get the repercussions for that, and it might just be worse than a threat of rape!"

"I know that! But still!"

At this moment I try to pry myself free from Kei's caring grasps. I was so sure I knew what I had to do to stop this... However, for some reason, Kei wouldn't let go. After a while of the both of us struggling against one another, I eventually break free, but instantly Kei wraps her arms around me, pulling me awfully close to her. Instantly I feel my cheeks blush. Kei's do the same... It was then that I started to truly understand how much Kei cared for my well being...

"Kei..."

"Don't go..."

"Ok, Kasugano! I'll be lenient. You got one minute! ONE! One minute to bring your cherry blossom ass out here this instant, or else someone here's gonna pay big for YOUR cowardness!"

As time slowly ticks away, I find myself frozen in Kei's arms. There's something about her now... As she looked at me, her eyes beginning to tear up, I could feel an emotion so... so foreign grow in my body. It was getting to the point where I was beginning to grow lightheaded. I knew what faced me out there... but at the same time, looking at Kei made me realize how much I meant to her... I couldn't bring myself to go on and leave her like this... She is my best friend...

"Forty-five seconds!"

However, time was ticking by really fast. I had to make a decision... Either I stay here with Kei and someone gets hurt for me not showing up... or I go... and leave Kei like this...

At this moment I barely notice all the eyes of the customers and students staring at the two of us. All I could bring myself to see was my friend, Kei, who held on tightly to me as if I was life itself. With little thought I bring my right hand to run down once through her brown hair.

"Kei..." I whisper in a tone I never, ever used before.

"Sakura..." she responds, just as softly as I had done. I suddenly find my arms enclose around Kei's back... Kei brings herself even closer to me...

I didn't think anymore... I just felt my body act on auto pilot. I bring my face to come closer to hers... almost to the point that they were almost touching...

I was so close to her...

She was so close to me...

"Ten seconds, blossom bitch! NINE! EIGHT!"

"Just hold on a second!"

Both Kei and I blink, gasping in unison at the sudden snap of momentum in the air. Our heads peer over the crowd in front of us to see some students stand in front of the gang. From my position, I could clearly see Hinata dead center, and I think Batsu was right next to her. From there the view was abstracted, but I knew more students from the high schools were alongside them.

"Just what do you want with Sakura, anyway?" Hinata demands, her voice heavy in spirit.

"Step out of the way! This doesn't concern the likes of you."

"It does when you threaten my friend!" she yells back. "Now, tell me!"  
"Hmph. Well, if you really must know, your little 'friend' made the mistake of assaulting a member of our family, and like any real family, if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Trust me, it won't be a problem if we have to go through YOU to do it, so if you value your life you'll move your peppy ass aside!"

"Not going to happen!"

"Girl, my patience is already thin, and you're making it really hard on yourself by ticking me off..."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off," Batsu's voice rings out this time, "but if you really want to fight, then come on and get your ass kicking! You might outnumber us, but there's just no way your weapons are going to stop us!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"You better believe it!" Darrell's voice now. I can hear him from over the crowd. "If you want to get to Sakura, you got to go through me, and trust me, when it comes to protecting someone from my school, NO ONE gets by me!"

"That's right!" now it's Roy from Pacific High. "Best time for you to put up or shut up!"

"Yeah! Come on! Bring it!" Shoma, the star baseball batter from Gorin High this time around.

Now there's a huge cheer from the crowd as more and more Rival Schoolers began to stand up against the Mizuryu. As the numbers start to slowly even out, I give Kei one more look.

"Kei," I tell her, "Please. Let me just finish this battle with these punks, then we can head to my house. Is that ok with you?"

Kei looks at me with nothing but sincerity in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura... but I also know I can't stop you. Just please... Be careful."

"Alright," I nod. "I'll be back as soon as possible. You just do me a favor and not move from here, ok?"

"Yoroshii..."

We both let go of one another but we still look at each other. As I look into her eyes, I feel overcome by that strange, strong feeling. It never left me... However, my thoughts were cut off by the gang leader's yell.

"Ok, enough's enough! Let's tear this place apart!"

"Don't you even THINK about it!"

The last voice was mine. With a rejuvenated spirit, I run through the crowd and pull out my sparring gloves from my skirt pockets. By the time they are snuggly on my hands, I have passed the pedestrians in Ryuhama's, now in the street where the rest of the Rival Schoolers stood against the gang. My eyes quickly scan the horizon. Luckily there isn't 50... but still quite a bit. More like 35 or 40. However, my eyes rest on one person in particular. He's not as tall or built as the rest of the group, but he's definitely intimidating in a... cool and calculating way. His eyes had a smart role to them, and his hair was sulked back fully. His height was about as big as Batsu was from Taiyo, but still there was something about him. I decided to direct my attention with him first.

"I'm Kasugano Sakura..." I say calmly, stopping a few feet in front of the gang leader. I could here Hinata and some other fighters on the "good side" of the battlefield gasp out my name as I pass them. "Now... just what do you want from me?"

The man in front of me looks at me rather sheepishly, but the other person towards his side spoke for him. "You know why we're here, you little skank! No one tarnishes the name of the Mizuryu and gets away with it! You just made your last mistake of your young life, girl."

So this was the person who was calling me out... He seems to be the leader's handyman. I harden my brown eyes and get my body to tense up. I don't respond to this guy, but my focus still remains on the leader.

"Just where do you get off commanding a dirty gang like this? You guys are known for your ruthless acts and vandalism. Your cool looks don't fool me one bit!"

"Why you..." the other guy growls. I see I ticked him off. It's almost as if he wants to rush me right here and now. However, before he can, the leader holds a hand out and stops him...

"...Yama..." he merely says, looking at his boss in bewilderment. The leader's eyes just plant their focus on me... and he steps forward towards me. With each step, my pulse starts to accelerate and my adrenaline starts to build. If I can take down the leader... then the rest will follow...

"...Kasugano... is it...?" Yama opens up to me once he's a foot away from me. I merely nod. A small smirk appears on his face at that information... then he replies, "It's going to be a pleasure beating your ass and making you my personal slave to the Mizuryu..."

"Fat chance, you bastard..." I shoot back.

"Well then... enough chat. I'd rather keep this painfully simple... Here's how things will work out. You see... Like the so-called big boss, Daigo Kazama, I'd like to keep things... under control... Just you and me, blossom bitch. If you win, we'll... let this little altercation slide. We stay out of your hair, and neither of us hears from the other or get involved in the others' affairs again. Besides... I'm a man of reason. You have your little school to attend, and I have an accomplished gang to run. However... if you lose... you become the Mizuryu's bitch until I see fit. If anyone from your side decides to interfere, my gang will attack on sight, and if we come on top, all your asses belong to us. Understand?"

Yuck... It's definitely people like this who I practically despise... However, if this'll end the confrontation... I nod. "Sure. Let's go."

Yama slyly gives me a look, then slips into a strange fighting stance. I simply do the same right afterwards. Chants from the Mizuryu start to call out "Yama... Yama... Yama..." in an eerie tone, however, the Rival Schools give me their support. In all, that's all I'm going to need... With a yell I shoot forward, making my first move a hook to the body. Yama merely blocks with an arm. I then follow with a few more random attacks, then back off to go defensive. If Yama was the Mizuryu's boss, then I had to be extra careful. One simple gang member wouldn't be anything compared to this guy.

As I suspect, Yama attacks me with some blows to my guard. Easy pickings right there... Uh-oh. Hard kick. Better hop away from that...

"KURAE!"

Yama shoots his hand down and a wave of something shoots towards me... and strikes the ground. Almost instantly, something like a jagged icicle emerges from the ground and rockets into the sky... right where I was landing. A sharp, freezing jolt runs through my body as I get nailed by it... and it didn't really go away for the most part until I fall to the ground on my back. What the heck was that?

"YAH!" Yama shouts, shooting right towards me and rises his floor into the air, intending to deliver a down attack. Instinctively I roll sideways and spring to my feet, just as Yama redirects his attention to me. By this time the cold from his previous attack escapes me, but I still feel the little bit of damage done. Looks like the best defense against this guy is a good offence...

"Shunpukyaku!"

With a shout I launch myself into the air and deliver three spinning kicks while in a rainbow-like arch. Yama's thrown off by this and eats all three, falling backwards to the ground. Lucky for him he safe falls and back to his feet. It is then that I see him duck down a bit and tuck his fist away... There's a ki build up... Better block.

"Hyouheki!"

Yama glides towards me and delivers a strong ice punch. I manage to block this with no problem... and smirk. His move has cooldown... Time to punish him.

"Shouoken!"

I dash in and make sure to clobber him around 7 times before I jump up into my Dragon Punch uppercut. As Yama falls back to the ground, this time fully on his back, I start to realize just why they were called "Mizuryu". Even if I guarded, I still felt the sting of his cold attacks...

Ok, no time to think about that, Sakura. Better concentrate. What shall I do now...? AH! Got it! As my opponent gets up to his feet, I jump up and come streaking down with both my feet out in front of me. Bad choice... Yama moves out of the way and pushes my legs aside, throwing me off balance for my landing. As I fall down on my hands and knees, I rush to recover.

BAM!

Not quick enough... My head starts to rack in pain as I face plant into the hard and unforgiving cement. Seconds later I find out that Yama had round-housed the hell out of me. I groan as I pull myself out of the ground, rubbing the back of my head with my left hand. Can't... let that happen again...

"You're not all that's cracked up to be, Kasugano," Yama taunts. "Stand up, unless you want me to end this REALLY fast."

"Oh... get over yourself."

I'm now up on my feet, but I try my best to watch my movements. Time to change things up... As we square off again, I this time keep in mind how he reacts. I test him with some jabs. Most he just swats away, ending with a, "You must really think I'm weak to fall for junk like that!"

Oh, if only you knew you were getting set up... I then try out something new. After the last jab is swatted away, I raise my right fist up over my head and pause. Ha! He fell for it! He puts his guard up... and I cancel my move.

"ICHIYO! HAAAAAAAAAA... TIYAH!"

Letting lose my inner ki, I drop to the floor and deliver several hard spinning kicks one after the other. Yama can't keep up at all and eats them perfectly. With my last yell I spin up with a hard roundhouse kick to the face and before anyone in the Mizuryu notices it, their leader is belted down the street to skid to a halt on his back. My little bluff worked perfectly... Thanks for the tip, Ryu...

"Alright! Haru Ichiban!" I hear some kids cheer out from my high school. That certainly turned the tides on this fight for sure... As I look around the area, I wanted to make sure I caught the looks of each and every Mizuryu members watching the fight. They certainly don't look so pleased... I then command myself to follow up and take advantage... but suddenly I stop. My head turns back to the Ice Cream Parlor... and I instantly seek out Kei. How's that? She's smiling a little bit now. It's about time she lightened up for once. Seeing that warm look on her face certainly made me feel a lot more... relieved at heart...

Not much longer, Kei, before we can head home together...

As if right afterwards, my mind begins to wander... even in the middle of this important street fight. As if all of a sudden, my main objective shifts instantly and instead is replaced with the need to make sure Kei was alright as things wound down. Once again that warm feeling sweeps through me... this time more or less stronger than most of the other times before... Why was I acting this way...?

"SAKURA!"

"Uh!?" I blink, shaking my head furiously. What was I just doing there? Wha...?

"Hisou...! TRY THIS OUT, BLOSSOM BITCH!"

Huh...? Wait...! What's going on?! A sudden cold chill sweeps through the air... almost instantly my entire body gets hit by a wide wave of sharp ice pellets. The wave's impact is so strong in throws my body back several yards away... and I cry out as I tumble to a stop an additional 3 feel from my landing spot.

Shimatta...! I can't believe I let my guard down like that... That was such a rookie mistake... I moan as my body becomes overwhelmed by the sheer coldness of the attack. It feels as if it's numb...

"Blossom bitch..." I manage to hear as I struggle to stand up, "You're mine..."

My head is whirling now... I can't make out just where his voice is coming from... I'm a sitting duck like this...

"SAIKOU SAIHOUSEN...!"

A massive build up of ki... It's a super... and I'm going to eat it...

"AGARI! ENBUKYAKU!"

"Nani!?* GYAAH!"

Suddenly the huge power jump finished... and I slowly realize that someone broke it up. As I roll to my side, wrapping my body with my arms, I can see a pair of white sneakers with blue and yellow streaks, socks, and a blue skirt land from an attack, flames just now dying down. I then see Yama's body fall to the ground from whatever just happened... and I gasp.

"Hin... Hinata..."

"Sakura, there's just no way I'm letting you fall prey to this guy while you're down, and an even bigger fat change that I'm going to let you be his servant girl. Even if I had to butt in... I'm not going to let it happen."

"You shouldn't have..." By this time I'm slowly getting the feeling back into my body and take my time getting up... just like Yama is doing... I know I sounded a bit like an ingrate, but I guess I wasn't in any position to complain. As I get up fully to my feet, Yama sits up rather abruptly. His eyes are no longer sly, but much more... agitated...

"Ok, I gave you the rules, and your friend chose to break them... You leave me no choice..."

On instinct, both Hinata and my eyes grow wide. Uh-oh... Things just went from bad...

"Mizuryu! Attack... and show them what happens when you cross us... and don't you dare for a second hold back!"

...to worse...


	3. Chapter 3

And Chapter three returns to me! One thing to keep in mind is that this is an old story written around 2004 (shortly after Union of Rival's), so the writing style of this compared to some of my later works (Beloved in particular) is a lot different. However, I am still proud of writing this, as you have to start somewhere!

"Mizuryu! Attack... and show them what happens when you cross us... and don't you dare for a second hold back!"

Crap…this doesn't look good…I am truly thankful for Hinata saving Sakura from getting hit from that last attack, but in doing so, it came at a price. Hinata violated the rules of the Mizuryu deal. Now…all of Yama's Mizuryu member's will attack. And if we don't win…then each and every one of us that participated in the fight become the property of the Mizuryu.

The Mizuryu were kind enough to let anyone that wanted to go home leave right away, cause anybody who stayed ended up becoming part of Sakura's battle. So that meant there were no innocent bystanders on our side…

All that was left were the fighter's such as Batsu, Hinata, Roy, and even a couple of fellow student's from Tamagawa like Darrell.

And me…

Unfortunately, I can't help but feel like a liability. I don't know how to throw a single punch, despite the fact that I hang around Sakura nearly 24/7. While everyone else can at least defend themselves, I can't even do that, instead running away and hiding in a corner while Sakura handles the fight.

But this almost looks like it's too hot to handle…even for Sakura. And if Sakura is having problems, then what chance do I have?

"You're mine, little girl!"

Eek! A Mizuryu! And he's heading straight for me!

"Kei!"

That voice…it sounded like…

Oh no! The Mizuryu member has nearly reached me!

I shield my body with my arms. This is gonna hurt…

"Shunpukyaku!"

I remove my arms and see that Sakura has kicked the Mizyryu member away from me.

"Sakura…"

"Kei…" Sakura says as she approaches me, "Get out of here! Now!"

"Sakura…I won't leave you…"

"Kei!" Sakura repeats a bit more firmly this time, "The Mizuryu intend to kill me! If you don't leave now, they will kill you!"

"I don't want them to take you away from me Sakura! You mean the world to me!"

"Kei…" Sakura says as she places both of her hands on my shoulders and looks deeply into my eyes.

That last outburst out of me seems to have gotten her attention. And even though my heart was pounding earlier when the Mizuryu decided to fully attack, this time it's pounding for a different reason…

"Sakura…" I mutter, as tears now start to come out of my eyes, "I don't want them to hurt you…"

"I'll be careful, Kei…" Sakura says as she wipes the tears out of my eyes, "I promise…but I can't do that if I'm worried about them getting you…I can handle myself…but you…"

"You're right…"

And she was. Who was I kidding? Even Dan Hibiki's odds of surviving a battle like this were higher then mine…and Dan is considered to be a joke amongst most people…so what chance did I have?

I would only prove to be a distraction to Sakura. It happened once before. If Sakura hadn't been thinking about me, then she never would have let her guard down and Hinata would never have had to intervene to save her. This is all my fault that everything happened the way it did.

Well let me help Sakura and get out of here. As much as I want to be by her side right now, now is not the best time to do so. I would only be a hindrance.

"I'm going home, Sakura." I say with a bit of confidence building up in me, "Promise me that you'll be careful, ok?"

"I will, Kei. Now get out of here!"

I hold Sakura tightly for a bit before taking off in the opposite direction.

"I'll get you, girlie! Nobody challenges the Mizuryu and lives!"

Oh no! Another Mizuryu member is following me! I have to lose him!

"Kei!" I hear Sakura yell. "I'm coming!"

"Not so fast, blossom bitch…" I hear Yama say, "We have unfinished business…"

I look behind me…crap…that Mizuryu member is still following me…and there's no sign of Sakura…

"There's no escaping the Mizuryu!"

…pant…I can't keep this up forever…I'm running out of breath…

"Feel the sting of the Mizuryu! Mizuken!"

The Mizuryu member throws forth a wave of water towards me. I duck just in the nick of time to avoid it though. The blast from his attack however completely demolishes a fire hydrant behind me.

And to think…that could have been me…

No time to think about that now, as I pick up a second wind and use it to sprint a bit further down the street.

"Next time I won't miss, girlie!"

My second wind seems to have died down as quickly as it came. I am quickly left at a crossroads…I can either keep going straight, or turn right.

Let's go right. Hopefully I'll have a chance to lose him…

Unfortunately, turning right was a huge mistake. It turned out to be a dead end alley…

"Now, little girlie…" the Mizuryu member says as he catches up to me in the alley and starts approaching me, "Prepare to die…"

What do I do? I'm trapped like a rat, and I'm about to be killed…

The Mizuryu member starts channeling some ki into his hands. It forms into a ball, but he keeps channeling it until it gets bigger. I already know that this won't be pretty…

"Feel one of the 2 legendary attacks known to the Mizuryu! Tsunami!"

Sakura…I'm sorry…I tried my best to stay alive…

"Leave her alone!"

That voice…it sounds like…

"Well, well…if it isn't Kei Chitose…looks like you've gotten yourself into quite a predicament, huh?"

I don't believe it…its Karin Kanzuki…heir to the rich and prestigious Kanzuki corporation…and Sakura's biggest rival. She is as known in the fighting circuit as Sakura is…but what brings her here?

"Karin Kanzuki…" The Mizuryu member says losing his ki as he turns around and directs his attention to her. "This matter doesn't concern a rich brat like you. I suggest you leave now…or else your "daddy" will be getting the news of his only heir's sudden death…"

"Oh ho ho ho!"

I sweatdrop…what is Karin doing laughing at him? He's a member of the Mizuryu…one of the most feared gangs in Japan.

"Messing with that girl makes it my business…" Karin says, crossing her arms, this time with a more serious look on her face. "She happens to be the best friend of my number 1 rival, Sakura Kasugano. Anybody who messes with anything concerning Sakura also messes with me! I suggest _you_ leave…or face the power of a Kanzuki!"

"heh heh heh…"

Now it's the Mizuryu members turn to laugh…why are the 2 of them laughing? I don't find this situation in the least bit funny…

"This will be great…" the Mizuryu man continues, "…Not only will we make Sakura Kasugano the Mizuryu's bitch, but her rival as well! I'll get a huge promotion for bringing you in to the boss…"

"Me? Be a servant to the Mizuryu? That's hilarious! Oh ho ho ho!"

Only Karin Kanzuki would have the guts to mock the Mizuryu directly in their face…but then again, she has the skills to back it up…

"But enough jokes…" Karin says as she gets into a fighting stance, "If you want to get to that girl, you'll have to defeat me first!"

"It'll be a pleasure beating your snobbish ass…" the Mizuryu man says as he cracks his knuckles and walks towards Karin. "After I'm done with you, I'll make sure that you become my servant girl!"

"Bring it…" Karin coolly says. "Let's see if a rookie such as yourself has what it takes to defeat the great Karin Kanzuki!"

The Mizuryu member throws a bunch of jabs at Karin, but Karin blocks them all and mocks a yawn.

"…yawn…come on…surely you're better then that…"

"Mock the Mizuryu, will you? Take this! Koorikyaku!"

The Mizuryu member jumps towards Karin and delivers what looks to be a devastating ice kick. It connects and sends Karin to the floor.

Not good…seeing that Sakura isn't here, Karin is my last hope for survival…and she just got taken down by an ice kick…

"Get up!" The Mizuryu member taunts, "I'm not finished beating you up yet!"

"Don't overrate your abilities…" Karin says as she slowly gets up from the ground. I can tell that the ice kick she took to the face did some damage.

"I will admit that your ice kick is powerful…but I can guarantee that you won't connect with that move again…"

"Let's test that theory, girl…" the Mizuryu member says as he starts to channel ki into his leg again. "Koorikyaku!"

I don't like this…I honestly don't think that Karin will be able to take another attack like that and still be able to stand. Karin…I hope you know what you're doing…

"Your predictability will be your downfall!" Karin says as she crosses her arms together. "Allow me to show you!"

Karin blocks the attack, and then faster then most eyes can see, reverses her arms and counters the kick, sending the Mizuryu thug to the floor.

The Yasha counter…without a doubt, her defensive move of choice, and one of the main reasons why she is renowned…

"Kuso…" The Mizuryu member says as he pounds the ground with his fist while slowly getting up. "How could I allow myself to fall for such an attack…"

"Simple…cause you're a rookie…" Karin says, really irritating the Mizuryu member.

"That's it!" The Mizuryu member says obviously pissed off…"No more playing nice! Perhaps you'd like to taste the full power of the Mizuryu!"

The Mizuryu member suddenly summons a tremendous amount of ki, so much, that it surrounds his entire body in a light blue aura.

I see Karin jump back a couple of steps and go into a defensive fighting stance. There is no doubt that she is fully aware of the danger she is in…

"You may have interrupted me from finishing off the girl with a Tsunami earlier…" The Mizuryu member says, as he positions his arms back to his waist, "But now I'll make sure that you die from the other legendary Mizuryu attack! Forget having you as my bitch! I'd rather finish you off now!"

The other legendary attack? If Karin can't think of something fast, then she will be killed! And then I'll be next!

"Say hello to the devil for me!" The Mizuryu member says as he thrusts his arms forward. "Kooriryu no Shikyo!"

I instantly see an ice dragon come out of his hands, but…as soon as it is released, it just turns to mist and disappears…

"Kuso!" The Mizuryu member curses while breathing heavily, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You really are a rookie…" Karin says as she crosses her arms. "Using attacks like projectiles and such use up ki, also known as life energy. Until you become a master of ki like the legendary warrior Ryu, your body can only use a certain amount of ki a day until your skills improve. If that attack you attempted is "supposedly" one of the 2 most powerful techniques known to the Mizuryu, then it must obviously use up a tremendous amount of ki, an amount that your body hasn't completely gotten used to yet. And you tried to attempt it after using up most up your ki already…now I bet that you feel like you are about to pass out, right? I wonder how someone like you managed to crawl into the great Mizuryu gang…you're such a baka!*Ha! ha! ha!"

"Shut up!" The Mizuryu member barks as he jumps towards Karin. "Koorikyaku!"

"Mujinkyaku!"

I don't believe it…Karin counterattacked that ice kick with a kick of her own. The Mizuryu member just got knocked into the air…and after seeing a couple of Karin's battles, I already know what's about to happen…

"Let me show you how a real fighter fights…" Karin says as she takes to the air, "Kououken!"

Karin unleashes her super that pummels the opponent with several spinning punches in the air. The Mizuryu thug eats every last punch before pummeling to the concrete hard, this time not getting up…

"Barely worth a workout…" Karin says as she walks over the back of the Mizuryu thug and approaches me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I say, letting go of the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding until now, "thanks to you…"

"Kei!"

Sakura…

I look behind Kei and see Sakura making her way towards me in this alley.

"Kei…" Sakura says once she is inches away from Karin and I, "Are you ok?"

"Yes…thanks to Karin…"

It is then that Sakura notices her biggest rival.

"Karin? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Ryuhama's after school ended to get a snack, when I saw the Mizuryu and Rival Schoolers going at it in the street. I then saw your "sidekick" running away from a Mizuryu member, so I decided to follow her. It's a good thing that I did…"

Sidekick? I resent that!

"Karin…" Sakura says bowing down to her rival, "From the bottom of my heart, thank you…"

"You can skip the formalities, Kasugano…" Karin says as she crosses her arms again, "It was no big deal…"

"There you are, blossom bitch!" I hear from a masculine voice. "You didn't really think that you would get away from me, did you?"

Oh no! I completely forgot about Yama!

Unfortunately, Yama didn't forget about Sakura, cause he's approaching her right now with about 4 more Mizuryu backing him up…

"Kei! Get behind me!"

I immediately do as Sakura says while she and Karin get into fighting stances while Yama holds out a hand and stops his small group from moving any further.

"Kuma…go get Tanaka…"

A huge man with big muscles leaves Yama's side and picks up the guy that Karin beat the crap out of earlier. Eye contact is made between Karin and Kuma and for a second I think that another fight is about to break out, but neither one of them makes a move. Instead, Kuma just walks back over to Yama with his fallen comrade on his back.

"Don't think for a second that we are finished with you, blossom bitch…" Yama says as he puts on his shades. "Consider this battle…postponed for now…you and your allies have proven to be more trouble then we expected…"

I don't like how that sounds…

"The Mizuryu will let you live…for now…but don't think that you've seen the last of us…we will show up again for a rematch…the day, time, and place haven't been decided yet, so that gives you some time, but do me one favor until we do meet again…try not to get seriously injured…for if some reason you are unable to fight, then you had better hope that somebody else can fight in your place, cause if they can't, then you and your little playmates over there will all become my personal servants…"

Nani? Now Karin and I will become his slaves as well?

"Mizuryu!" Yama says as he snaps his fingers, "Let's go…"

Yama and the rest of the Mizuryu now turn around and disappear. Even though they are evil and ruthless, I have to admit that they are organized…

"Let's get out of here…" Karin says as she pulls out her cell phone, "I'll take you 2 home…"

Karin Kanzuki…you can really be nice when you want to be…

About a minute after Karin hangs up her cell, her personal limo shows up at the entrance of the alley. The three of us get in, and drink imported spring water.

"So tell me Sakura…" Karin says after taking a sip from her water bottle, "What was the reason for you being on the Mizuryu's hit list?"

"Kei and I were trying to cross the bridge earlier today when one of their members was on guard. He offered to let us pass only if he got to fuck Kei or me. I obviously wouldn't take that, so I decided to fight him instead…"

"Figures…" Karin responds back before taking another sip of her water. "Its just too bad that I couldn't find you under better circumstances…"

"Beating you in a street fight again will just have to wait, Karin…" Sakura says after a nice gulp of water. "Right now, the Mizuryu are more important then beating your ass…"

"Please…like you would stand a chance this time…if it wasn't for the Mizuryu, I'd take you on right now…"

"Whatever…"

Sakura and Karin now argue over who is stronger while I'm lost in my own train of thought. I haven't been able to think straight all day…

And to think, it all started at the bridge, when Sakura got hit in the lip by that first Mizuryu gang member…then the classroom…I couldn't concentrate on my paper at all…then Ryuhama's…

I instantly feel my body go hot...

Ryuhama's…I…I don't know what came over me…I was so possessive of Sakura…I just couldn't leave her side…and now, whenever I think strongly about Sakura, I can feel my heart beat faster then normal…and my body feels like it's on fire…what does this all mean?

"Kei…"

Come on, think Kei…you're supposed to be the smart one…you always figure things out…rapid heart beats, dizziness, and an intense feeling going through my body…those are the pieces…put them together…

"Kei…"

Wait…I know what the answer is…I think I know why I'm feeling this way…

"Kei!"

"Huh? Oh…what is it Sakura?"

"Kei…" Sakura says, looking at me like I'm crazy. "We're at my house. We were going to study, remember?"

"That's right…" I say, as I feel my body cooling down, "Let's get to it."

"Thanks for the ride, Karin." Sakura says as she waves back to Karin still inside the limo.

"Don't mention it…" Karin says before letting her window up and telling the limo driver to move on.

"Crap…" Sakura says, as she fumbles inside her backpack for her house keys, "We were supposed to be here 2 hours ago…it's eight now…what do we tell my parents?"

Unfortunately there is no time to give Sakura an answer, for the front door immediately opens up, revealing Sakura's mother on the other side…

"Good evening, mother…" Sakura weakly says to her female guardian.

I wish I could help Sakura out, but I'm at a lost for words myself…

"Sakura!"

Maybe we should have stayed with the Mizuryu, cause from the looks of things, Sakura's mother could probably give Yama a run for his money…

"Thank goodness you and Kei are home! I just got off the phone with Hinata, who told me that you two just left her house. I was afraid that you might have got caught up with the Mizuryu-Dan! They were on the news earlier today attacking Ryuhama's! I'm just glad that you didn't go there after school today! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Both Sakura and I have our mouths wide open, shocked at what we are hearing. I was expecting Sakura's mother to send me home and then put Sakura on total lockdown, but instead she is just happy that we got home safely. She also doesn't know the truth about what happened…

"Well don't just stand there! Come in! Do you want a snack? Something to drink perhaps?"

At that moment, both Sakura's and my stomach growl. We never did get to eat at Ryuhama's earlier thanks to the Mizuryu attacking the place.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Sakura's mother says as she leaves the doorway and goes into the kitchen.

"Remind me to thank Hinata when we see her again…"

"Hai…"

Sakura and I take off our shoes and leave them on the front porch. While going up the stairs to Sakura's bedroom, I see her brother playing "Raiken 2" in the living room, and Sakura's father is reading the Tokyo Times in the dining room.

We finally make it to Sakura's room. We close the door and then drop our backpacks on the floor.

"Ok, tell me how I'm supposed to solve these kinds of problems…" Sakura says as she pulls out her notebook and calculus book. "These problems are frying my brain!"

"This is pretty easy, once you get the concept down…" I say as I write a bunch of formulas down on a piece of notebook paper. "In order to find the answer to this, you have to do this first…. then you…"

For about five minutes, I explain the concept of calculus to Sakura. With the notes that I give her, Sakura seems to understand her homework a bit easier.

"Thanks!" Sakura says as she turns the page inside her calculus book, "I'm going to try to do my homework now…"

"Good luck…" I encourage my friend as I also pull out my math book. Since I didn't complete my assignment in class earlier today, Mr. Fuji allowed me to make it up by doing another assignment on page 32. The problems on this page were a lot harder then what I had to do in class before, but it was still simple enough that I could do it.

Before I start on the first problem, I look back over at Sakura. She looks so determined to do her best…it actually warms my heart. There really is more to Sakura then just the fighter…

Ok…enough distractions, Kei. You have to do your assignment…

*knock, knock, knock*

"Who is it?" Sakura asks, looking away from her homework for just a second.

"It's your mother, dear!" We hear from the other side of the door, "I thought you and Kei might want a snack!"

"Thanks, mom!" Sakura says as she opens up the door. "Kei and I were hungry!"

"I'll let you get back to your work now…" Sakura's mother says as she closes the bedroom door behind her.

"Hey brainiac!" Sakura says as she sets a tray with food down in front of me. "Take a break from your book for a sec and eat something!"

"Why not…" I say as I close my math book. I might as well…I'm still slightly a bit distracted to do my work anyway…

"Man…I'd rather face Yama again…he's easier to deal with then my homework!" Sakura says while munching on some onigiri.

At the mention of Yama's name, my thoughts immediately go back to everything that happened today. The bridge…Ryuhama's…the alley…

To think…that I nearly lost my best friend today…

"Sakura…" I hesitantly say, not quite sure how to choice my words, "…I don't want you to fight Yama again…"

"Nani?" Sakura asks as she puts down her teacup, "What do you mean?"

"Don't fight Yama again…" I repeat, this time with a little shakiness in my voice, "Let someone else do it…"

I can feel my heart beating faster and my voice going dry as I converse with my best friend of several years. I'm finding it difficult to put into words just how much Sakura means to me.

"Kei…" Sakura says, not even interested in her food anymore, "You heard what Yama said…if I don't fight him, then you, me, and Karin will automatically become his sex slaves!"

"But he also said that somebody else could fight in your place if we wanted…" I plead, desperately looking for an alternative that doesn't require Sakura to fight, "What about Darrell? He's the next best fighter in our school…or we could let Batsu or Hinata fight instead…but you don't have to do it…"

"I'm the strongest one out of all of us, Kei…" Sakura snaps back, "…besides…I'm already in too deep…it would be to late to turn back now…"

"But Sakura…"

"I'm sorry Kei, but I won't back down! I'm the only one with the best chance of defeating Yama! You saw how I did out there today?! I nearly defeated him!"

Damn you, Sakura…why do you have to be so…so stubborn? Why can't you ever listen to reason for once?

Now my eyes…everything is suddenly getting blurry…great…just great…I'm on the verge of tears…

"But then you let your guard down and Hinata had to jump in and save your neck!" I chastise, "You nearly got yourself killed, Sakura! Next time, let somebody else fight Yama! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm a fighter, Kei!" Sakura says, irritated now, "Injuries are part of the deal! I know you don't want to see me get hurt, but that's something that you'll just have to deal with! You still haven't given me one good reason not to fight Yama!"

That hurt…that really hurt…I thought I was your best friend Sakura…I didn't think that I would need a good reason to convince you from doing something…

So be it…if this is what it will take to make you understand…if this is what it will take to make you realize…then I guess I have no choice…I must let you know how I truly feel…

"You want a good reason?" I yell out, eyes full of tears, "I'll give you one! I don't want you to get hurt…and I don't want you to die…because I love you! With all of my heart! There! Are you happy now? Is that a good enough reason for you? I'm in love with you, Sakura Kasugano, and I don't want anybody to take you away from me!"

The volcano has erupted…

That is the best analogy for this situation for my emotions have just been spewed out of me with no control whatsoever. I fall to my knees as I find myself crying uncontrollably…

Suddenly everything makes sense…I now understand the reason for those dizzy spells…and the need to protect Sakura…and these tears…

I'm in love with Sakura…that's the answer…and admitting that to myself has set my soul free…

"Kei…"

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" I say, trying to wipe some of my tears away, "Maybe I should just go home…"

There are lots of things you can take back…you can take back a toy that you let a friend borrow…you can take back your money if you are dissatisfied with a new product…you can even take back a test paper after the teacher has graded it…and stick it to the refrigerator door for all to see…but the one thing that you can never take back…are your words…

I'm in love with you Sakura…and even if that changes things between us for the rest of our lives, there is no way to revert back to the past…for the past is always written in stone…and from then on, it becomes irrevocable…I just told you that I love you…there is no way that I can take back those words now…

I pick up my backpack and math book and head towards the bedroom door. My heart can only put up with so much…

"Kei…I…"

I don't want to hear it Sakura…I've had enough of the Mizuryu for one day…

Right as I'm about to touch the bedroom doorknob, I feel Sakura's hands touch my sides and turn me around to face her. My backpack and math book drops back to the floor as Sakura wraps her arms around my waist. I can suddenly feel my heart racing again…and my body is warming up…and my throat has gone dry once more…

I place my hands on Sakura's cheeks while I look into her eyes, as tears continue to run down my face. Both of us are speechless as we just gaze into each other's eyes.

No words can sum up what I'm feeling right now…I'm used to studying for tests and exams in advance, but no amount of preparation could have prepared me for this one moment right now…

Perhaps for this one moment, I'll pull one of Sakura's numbers…Instead of listening to my brain and logic… I'll instead…follow my heart…and see where it takes me…

"Sakura…" I whisper as I look into her delicate brown eyes.

I can feel my eyes start to close and my face lean forward as my heart starts to give me the answer that I've been searching for…

I feel a spark go through my body as I kiss Sakura's sweet and beautiful lips…by the gods…what I'm feeling right now…there is no one word to describe it…

Pleasure…Sanctuary…Love…Lust…Sweetness…Serenity…Bliss…Ecstasy…

Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I just know that it is something that I've…yearned for a very long time…

And as quickly as I've kissed my dearest friend, I break away from her sweet mouth, out of breath and a little startled at the bold decision that I've made. I want to kiss Sakura again…but…this is wrong, isn't it? We are both girls! Girls aren't supposed to like each other! They are supposed to like guys!

I can hear the logical part of my brain battling with the emotional part of my heart. Which side do I listen to? What is my next move going to be?

I can see Sakura struggling for something to say in this most delicate of moments… She tries to speak a couple of times, but is unsuccessful. Sakura closes her eyes and inhales for a bit before opening her eyes again. Then, she speaks…

"I love you too, Kei…"

"Sa…Sakura…"

Those words give me the strength to lean forward and kiss Sakura's warm mouth once again. I feel Sakura's strong yet feminine arms tighten their hold on my waist while my arms now snake around Sakura's neck.

Sakura…I've always loved you…I've just had problems accepting that…I've kept these thoughts and feelings in the back of my head for so long…cause I thought that they were fake…

But no more…no longer will I deny my love for you…what I feel for you…is real…it is only a shame that it took something like the Mizuryu to make me realize how precious you are…and how special you have always been…to me…

I know you fight to protect me, Sakura…but this time, I want to be the protector…I want to protect you…I want to protect the girl that I love so much…I can live life with you…but I don't want to live it without you…

Please understand…I know my pleas might seem selfish…but it's only because I can't stand to be without you…you have always been my water…you have always been my nourishment…and you have always been my air…

Let somebody else stand up to the Mizuryu…fighting them isn't worth it if you don't come back to me…I don't want to be a slave toYama…but I would rather be a prisoner with you alive and by my side then have freedom with you dead…

I can feel new tears building in my eyes while I kiss Sakura. I can feel joy at finally telling Sakura my true feelings…and I can feel sadness at knowing that no matter how hard I try, Sakura is still going to fight Yama when the date for the rematch is set. And Sakura was so determined to get back to her studies…

But they will not have you, Sakura…for even if I have to sacrifice my life…you will be spared…

That's what I'm willing to do for you Sakura…because I love you…


End file.
